Such a hydraulic antivibration support is disclosed, for example, in document EP-A-0 497 708 in which the first strength member is a stamping made entirely out of steel.
Known hydraulic antivibration supports of that type give full satisfaction, but they nevertheless suffer from limitations concerning the shape of the first strength member, given the method used for manufacturing it.
When said first strength member is to be relatively complex in shape, it is necessary to build it up from a plurality of parts that are assembled together, thereby increasing the cost of the antivibration support.
To avoid making the first strength member from a plurality of parts, it is also known to cast it in the form of a single piece of aluminum alloy.
However, given that ordinary aluminum alloys have elongation characteristics that are insufficient for providing crimping under good conditions, it is then necessary to use special aluminum alloys and/or special crimping methods, thereby also increasing the cost of the antivibration support.